1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to LED technology, and particularly to an LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs') many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long-term reliability, and environmental friendliness, have promoted the LEDs as a widely used light source. Light emitting diodes are commonly applied in lighting applications.
LED packages must, however, overcome manufacturing challenges. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic cross section of a base of a commonly used LED package is shown. The base includes a substrate 11, and a first conductive layer 12a and a second conductive layer 12b formed at interval on the substrate 11. A first carrier 13a and a second carrier 13b are defined respectively on the first conductive layer 12a and the second conductive layer 12b. A first solder 14a and a second solder 14b are defined on the first carrier 13a and the second carrier 13b. Two first blocking walls 15a, 15a′ and two second blocking walls 15b, 15b′ are respectively formed on the first conductive layer 12a and the second conductive layer 12b on two sides of the first solder 14a and the second solder 14b. It is complicated to form blocking walls on the conductive layer to prevent solder from overflow, and manufacturing costs are increased.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED package which can improve manufacturing convenience, and ameliorate the described limitations.